


Try Something New

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Canon Universe, Doggy Style, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There was their third year, when there was <i>something</i> going on between them, even if it couldn't really be categorized (Yamaguchi referred to it as "complicated", Tsukishima preferred "a fucking disaster"). Kageyama hadn't forgotten, but he'd basically barely been able to look Hinata in the eye the entire day, until he finally asked if Hinata wanted to get food after practice. So Hinata's present that year had still been meat buns, plus one popsicle. Started from the bottom, as they say.' </p><p>--</p><p>Kageyama has prepared a surprise for Hinata’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reallyporning's 30 Day Challenge, #10: [Doggy style](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/image/143638782524) (nsfw)
> 
> Initially, I had no plot idea for this and then RC was like "...maybe... it's Hinata's birthday...?" and then all this fluffy smut happened, please enjoy

It's June twenty-first and Hinata is buzzing with excitement. He even gets a little crazy and adds two extra meat buns (one for him, one for Kageyama) onto his order at the usual place on his way home because—why not? It's his birthday! He deserves it.

Hinata is the type of person to generally get excited about birthdays—his own, a teammate's, Kenma's cat's—it doesn't matter. Birthdays are great. People tell him he probably won't feel that way when he gets older but he doesn't think that's true. In fact, he thinks he will only get _more_ excited. For instance—when he turns fifty, he will be _half a hundred years old._ That is major. He hums to himself as he swings his legs on the train, thinking about what he might possibly like to do on his fiftieth birthday. Maybe the beach, with Kageyama. His smile widens just thinking about it, and he buries his face into the bag of food, grinning.

He's really, _really_ excited for his birthday this year, because it's the first birthday he and Kageyama have been _together_ together. Not just together, like in their second year of high school when Hinata, with red cheeks and a buzz under his skin, had reminded the other boy the week before and Kageyama had _still_ managed to forget. Hinata's present that year: meat buns.

There was also their third year, when there was _something_ going on between them, even if it couldn't really be categorized (Yamaguchi referred to it as "complicated", while Tsukishima preferred "a fucking disaster"). Kageyama hadn't forgotten, but he'd basically barely been able to look Hinata in the eye the entire day, until he finally asked if Hinata wanted to get food after practice. So Hinata's present that year had still been meat buns, plus one popsicle. Started from the bottom, as they say.

Hinata only learned much later (via texts exchanged with Sugawara-san) that Kageyama had spent the entire day working up to asking him on that dinner date. It had flown right over his head (but _really,_ they went to Sakanoshita Store after nearly every practice with the team; Kageyama hissing pleadingly at their kouhais not to follow while Hinata's back was turned can't possibly count), and it had subsequently taken them another four months to figure out what was happening between them.

So that puts them here. Their first June twenty-first spent _together_ together, while both parties know the score, and this time, _Hinata's already brought the meat buns._ He texted Kageyama earlier that day to inform him, because he was damned if he was getting them as a gift for a third year running (though honestly, one could never have enough meat buns). _Your move, Kageyama._

And… to his surprise, Kageyama had made a move. He'd texted back: _Ok. Can we try something new when you get home? For your birthday._

Hinata's eyes had widened and he had texted back a nearly unintelligible reply in class, so enthusiastically that the teacher had called him out on it. It didn't put a damper on his mood, though, because he knows what that text meant.

Kageyama wanted to try something new. For his birthday.

_That totally meant sex stuff._

Oh man, he's so excited. Maybe kinda stuck at half-mast all day thinking about it. And so he skips his last class and heads home early with a bag of meat buns in tow, free to muse on what might be waiting for him at home.

*

Kageyama is not awaiting his return with open arms and bated breath when he arrives at the small single dorm they share. Not that Hinata expected him to be (open arms might have been nice, though). He puts the food in the fridge and spies the bedroom door ajar, so he heads that way, quiet as a mouse, thinking Kageyama deserves a good scare for not being out to greet him. He is generally always of the opinion that stoic Kageyama is in need of a good scare, but that's beside the point.

He sneaks over to the door of the room—he can hear noise, Kageyama is definitely in there—and starts to push it open just a bit, to determine the best course of action for maximum startled yell potential. He can just about see into the room when he hears a gasp and thinks, crap, Kageyama spotted him.

Then the door is open enough for him to see inside and it turns out that isn't the case at all.

Kageyama hasn't spotted him, because he's currently on his knees on their bed (they'd swapped the two twins for a queen at the start of the school year because—why bother?), and his face is in the sheets, and his legs are spread and he's two fingers deep inside himself and seems to be trying to start on a third, which is the probable cause for all the… high, open-mouthed gasping, the red cheeks and screwed shut eyes.

 _Best birthday ever,_ Hinata thinks to himself.

But then Kageyama cries out a little, whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut tighter, thumping his face down into the sheets and sighing shakily, a little huff that Hinata knows means he's upset, frustrated, and he stops staring and pushes the door open fully.

"Tobio?" he says softly.

He really is not meaning to startle Kageyama anymore, but that's exactly what happens. The other boy's eyes fly open wide and he sits up onto his knees, grabbing at the sheets to shield himself like Hinata has never seen him naked before.

"What—" he starts, "What are you doing _home_ already?"

"I…" Hinata puts his hands out like he's trying not to spook a skittish animal. "I cut class. I wanted to get home early."

"You didn't text?" Kageyama demands. "Or call?"

"No, I wanted to surprise you!"

"It's _your birthday,_ dumbass!" Kageyama shouts. "You're supposed to be the one getting surprised!"

"I am currently pretty surprised," Hinata says, gently teasing, and the red in Kageyama's cheeks flares.

"You ruined it!"

"Ruined what?!"

"The surprise!" Kageyama says, waving his arms. Hinata wants to point out that if he is still surprised, then logically, this means he can't have ruined anything, but then the other boy says, "I'm not ready yet! I—I still—" He breaks off, biting his lip, before settling on glaring at Hinata furiously.

"Oh…" Hinata says, realization dawning. No, walking in on Kageyama preparing himself wasn't the surprise, as nice as that had been. "You… you wanted to be ready for me? When I got home?" His voice may squeak slightly as he progresses through those two sentences.

Kageyama can't even look at him. "Y-yeah."

This is Big. It's big, because up until now, though they've never really talked about it, it's always been Kageyama giving and Hinata receiving. It's not an arrangement that either of them has had a problem with, to be sure—Hinata loves ( _loves_ ) having Kageyama inside him, he isn't shy about it. Kageyama is worryingly good at fucking him, has described in great detail, and on numerous occasions, how much he likes watching Hinata take his cock and _so—_ they have been getting along pretty well in that regard.

But Hinata will try anything if it's with Kageyama, _especially_ this, it's just that…

"That didn't look like it felt very good," he says, and Kageyama's face screws up all _sad._

"That's because it _doesn't,_ " Kageyama bursts out, sitting back agitatedly. Hinata approaches to sit next to him on the bed. Kageyama doesn't shy away, which is good and bad. It means he's not upset at Hinata, but is upset with himself. "I've been trying for—for weeks, and nothing feels good, and I just wanted to get this _right_ —and now it feels stupid?!" He buries his face in his hands. "Oh my god. Why didn't I just get dinner reservations?"

"Kageyama…" Hinata sighs, but—

"Chocolate—chocolate is good," Kageyama says, "and you love chocolate because you're a fucking candy black hole—"

 _"Oy,"_ Hinata says, but his boyfriend isn't listening.

"Flowers are also perfectly acceptable, at least that's what Sawamura-san said and Suga-san always seems happy—"

 _"To-_ bio," Hinata squishes Kageyama's cheeks between his hands, and his boyfriend stares at him through a pair of very affronted duck lips. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I already said I wanted to surprise you," Kageyama points out, voice distorted by Hinata's hold on his face.

"Okay, but let's be honest." Hinata leans in. "You're kinda cutting it close to the wire, yeah?"

"You were early," the dark-haired boy grumbles.

"I don't think another thirty minutes added onto a few _weeks_ of trying was gonna make much of a difference," Hinata says, and Kageyama blinks at him. "How small do you think I am?"

Kageyama flushes. "I know you're not—I mean—"

"Or maybe," Hinata grins, "you are intimidated by my sheer masculinity."

Kageyama snorts.

"Okay, why the laughter? That's rude."

"Shut up," Kageyama says, but he's still trying not to laugh, which means he isn't embarrassed anymore, which means he'll be honest. Hinata is familiar with this order of operations. "It's just—" Kageyama takes a breath. "It's never felt really great. You always seem to like it so much, and I—I don't know, I thought it would be special. Which seems… really dumb now, I guess." He stares at his lap, and then mumbles, "I didn't want to fuck up your birthday for the third year in a row."

"Hey," Hinata says, reaching out to take Kageyama's face in his hands again, gently this time. The other boy looks at him with those morose, blue eyes. "You don't have to have sex with me for it to be a good birthday. But if you do want to, Tobio, whatever way you wanna do it is fine with me. You can give me a birthday hand job, whatever, I'll still be happy."  

Kageyama sighs. "That just means you don't care. So this was pointless."

"What—no!" Hinata says, shaking him a little. "How do I—okay. For real. Are you listening?" He hasn't let go of Kageyama's face, so Kageyama really has no choice. But he nods. "Okay. Big birthday confession, here we go."

Now it's his turn to take a deep breath. "Every time we do _anything—_ I mean anything, whether you're in me, or I'm blowing you, or you're just… just rubbing me through my pants, it's like— _zwaaaah._ Like, I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"That's called an orgasm," Kageyama tells him and Hinata bonks their foreheads together.

"No, stupid, it's called love. I love you." He shakes his head. Stupid Kageyama should know this by now. "So every time you touch me feels like the best thing ever in the world to happen to me, okay? And not just that but—whatever you want to do for my birthday is just, _automatically,_ the best. Right, like those stupid meat buns. _Thank you,_ for those. They made me so, so happy, and I was so pissed at you? Because they were—fucking _meat buns!"_

Kageyama is staring at him in that way he always has. It's the way he stared at Hinata when Hinata had first told him he'd hit his tosses—he _liked_ his tosses. He _likes_ Kageyama, so much.

"So the fact that you—wanted to do something like this, for me…" Hinata trails off, trying to figure out how to phrase this. He decides on the truth. "I skipped class because I couldn't wait to get home and fuck you. Or be fucked _by_ you, I guess, whatever. I was just—so excited to be with you, on my birthday, to let you do whatever you wanted with me, and then, I get here and you're… you're opening yourself up, for—for me—" He watches Kageyama's throat work as he swallows and has to do the same. His face is probably _really_  red and his pants are really— "Um, actually, I'm still kinda hard so… happy birthday to me and everything, so tell me whatever you wanna do and let's _do it_ already."

Kageyama blinks at him with his big, blue eyes (no longer morose), and says hoarsely, "Please fuck me."

And Hinata kisses him through a grin and tells him, "Get back on your knees."

The view from behind is excellent. When Hinata gets naked and situated in back, he understands instantly why this is so popular (why Kageyama likes it so much when it's the other way around). He wonders if the way he looks can compare to the sight before him, though—Kageyama's entire tall, athletic body waiting for him, the span of his smooth, tan back, the curve of his perfectly toned ass down to his legs, spread open for Hinata to get between them. His shoulders and the backs of his thighs are flushed pink. Hinata needs to figure out a way not to screw this up because he wants to end up back here again, frequently.

He leans forward, folding his own warm body against Kageyama's. He can tell his boyfriend is rigid, not relaxed. First problem.

"Tobio," he says, "can you keep doing what you were earlier? I want to watch."

Kageyama turns his head too quickly, and oh, his cheeks are pink, too. Hinata instinctively puts a hand on the small of his back, rubbing small circles into it.

"I—I thought you'd just—"

"No, that's the entire point of you being _ready,_ " Hinata says. "Or it really won't feel good."

Kageyama bites his lip, then nods. He bends forward ( _he-_ llo) and rests his forehead on his arm, reaching his other hand back behind himself.

"Wait," Hinata says. He reaches for the lube (Milky GlideTM, a trusted staple of the lube industry and Kageyama's favorite brand—he insists it has nothing to do with the name) and uncaps it. Gently, he spreads Kageyama apart, earning a surprised jerk from the other man, but he feels him relax, just a little, as he pours a generous amount over him, letting it drip down over his entrance.

"Did you just use like half the bottle?" Kageyama grouses. "That stuff is expensive."

"Better safe than sorry!" Hinata chirps. "Give me your hand."

He helps guide Kageyama's fingers into place, even though, "I know where it is, Hinata," and then he gets to watch as Kageyama uses two fingers to push inside himself. Hinata sucks in a breath as they disappear.

"Go slow," he breathes.

"I already got this far," Kageyama reminds him. Hinata closes a hand around his wrist.

"Go _slow_ ," he repeats again. "For me."

He hears Kageyama's breathing stutter. "Do you… do you _like—"_

"Yeah," Hinata says. "Yeah, I like watching you a lot."

Kageyama exhales, shakily. "Okay. Okay."

Hinata can see the exact moment he finally relaxes into it, and feels a rush of fondness. Of course. The big idiot. He'd been embarrassed. But now, now that's fading, and he'll be a bit more honest. He leans forward again and presses a kiss to the small of Kageyama's back.

"Did you really think I wouldn't like it?" he asks, speaking soft, like the barest brush of lips he keeps trailing over the other boy's tailbone, the edges of his hips.

"Yes—no," Kageyama sounds out of breath. "I don't know."

"Maybe you just needed me, this whole time." Hinata smiles against his skin, and knows it's working when Kageyama doesn't deny it. "Did you need me, Tobio? Do you like having me behind you?"

Kageyama doesn't respond this time, but he does let out the tiniest groan. It doesn't sound pained this time. And Hinata wonders if this is one of those Tobio Things—sometimes the other boy needs someone to be in control, to tell him what to do.

"You're doing really good," he says. "You look amazing." When he trails the tip of his nose up Kageyama's spine and gets another low moan out of him, he fights back a grin, knowing he's figured it out. Kageyama doesn't get vocal often. "I'm gonna make this so good for you, Tobio. I can't wait to be inside you."

Kageyama gasps, a little _"Oh,_ " as he slips a third finger inside himself, stretching himself wider in front of Hinata's eyes. Hinata just _coos_ at him, hands sliding up Kageyama's thighs as they start to shake. He can't stop staring, feels more than just a little lewd as he presses his palms to Kageyama's ass and spreads him apart so he can see _everything._ Gently, he brushes his thumbs around the edges of the pink skin sucking Kageyama's fingers in, and the dark-haired boy shudders, but the only noise that comes from him now is the wet sound of his fingers moving in and out of himself. 

"Look at you, Tobio, look," he says, still soothing. "Ah, I'm really hard…"

"Me—me too," Kageyama gasps out, and Hinata lays his face against his back and giggles, because _duh._

"You want me to touch you?" he asks, knowing the answer even before the question leaves his mouth, before Kageyama nods frantically into the bed sheets.

When he runs his hand up Kageyama's shaft, light and teasing, the other boy cries out into the bed, his voice cracking. The sound goes straight to Hinata's cock. He looks down again as Kageyama shifts and rocks backwards into his hand, fingers fucking in and out.

"That looks like it feels way better," he breathes, rubbing his thumb over the head of the cock in his hand. It's slick, dripping.

"It—feels good," Kageyama pants. "Keep talking."

Hinata leans over him, resting his ear against Kageyama's back so he can hear and feel him breathing. When he speaks, the words come out low and strained. "You want it, don't you? Are you gonna take me like that?"

 _"Better,_ " Kageyama groans and Hinata moans too, thinking about it, how it's going to feel, as he strokes hard and fast over Kageyama's dick. "Fuck, Shouyou, need more—"

"If I get you off any harder you're gonna get rug burn." Palm burn? What's the term for this?

"No," Kageyama says, cutting off his train of thought. "Need you—in me—"

Hinata stills his hand. "Right—"

 _"Now,_ Hinata," his boyfriend growls, and Hinata scrambles.

"Okay, yup, now!"

He pulls back as Kageyama puts both arms down on the bed, hips rising up, ass in the air. Hinata makes sure to lube himself up—liberally, together they are a veritable slip-n-slide—and then lines himself up with Kageyama's entrance.

"I'll go slow, okay," Hinata reassures him. "Just tell me if—"

He chokes off in a disbelieving gasp as Kageyama pushes back into him, working himself back onto Hinata's waiting cock with a moan of pleasure. He doesn't get all the way, but—holy _crap_ , that's a far cry from "It's never felt really great."

"Tobio?" he squeaks, when Kageyama stops moving, worried that the other boy got too overconfident, or worse, that he's just doing this to make up for his "ruined" surprise.

But Kageyama turns his head back, and his cheeks are red, lips swollen from biting them, eyes clouded with desire.

 _"Help_ me."

Hinata tilts his head back, breathing shallowly through his nose, because Kageyama just begged, just begged for Hinata to fuck him, and he is dangerously close to blowing his load with his dick only halfway in Kageyama's ass.

_"Shouyou—"_

"Okay," Hinata tells him. "Okay."

He grips Kageyama's hips and begins to ease in slow, whispering to him, how good he's going to feel, how much Hinata loves looking at him, loves _him._ He reaches down again to palm his dick and Kageyama gasps and bites down on the sheets, and then Hinata can't go any further because he's all the way in. It's his birthday and he's balls deep inside of Kageyama for the first time ever.

He takes a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

Kageyama nods against the bed.

"Awesome," Hinata says. "I think I'm dying, gimme a sec."

 _"MOVE,"_ Kageyama barks and Hinata yelps like he's been caught zoning out during practice and rolls his hips forward.

He forgot to actually pull out, first, so he doesn't really go anywhere, but just the way Kageyama's body shifts forward from his sort-of thrust makes his breath catch. When he does pull out, when he slides slowly and purposefully from Kageyama's body, and hears him sob into the sheets at the loss, his breath falters.

He rocks forward, thrusting home again, watching his cock slide in, filling Kageyama up. The other boy cries out, loud and uninhibited, a needy sound he's _never_ made before, and Hinata thinks he may stop breathing altogether.

"Oh god," he says, and does it again, and Kageyama's hands scrabble for purchase on the bed, one arm sliding off it entirely, the other hand gripping into the sheets. "Oh my _god_ —Tobio? It's so—you're so _warm,_ here—" Warm isn't the right word—it is burning inside of Kageyama, hot and tight and—

"Does it feel good?" Kageyama gasps.

"You feel perfect," Hinata tells him. "You feel _perfect."_

Kageyama arches his back, and he _looks_ perfect too, he looks wrecked like Hinata's never seen him, panting and glistening with sweat and dark hair everywhere as he writhes helplessly. Hinata leans forward and reaches down, gets a hand in his soft strands of hair and pounds into him—reaching forward changes his angle and Kageyama starts moaning, moaning for his cock.

"Sh-Shouyou—" he gasps. "Like that—hold—hold me down—"

Hinata says goodbye to the last of his restraint. "You like that?" he asks. "Ask me to fuck you."

"F-fuck," Kageyama hisses. "Harder, fuck me harder—"

"Beg!"

 _"Please_ , please," Kageyama mumbles into the sheets, nearly incoherent. "Please fuck me, it feels so good—"

He breaks off with a low cry as Hinata delivers, shoving his face down into the bed as he slams into him again and again. Kageyama opens his legs wider, moans louder, pushes back with his hips, and then sobs out, "There, there, oh, holy _shit—"_

He comes almost without warning, spilling all over the sheets as he squeezes helplessly around Hinata's cock, which feels _amazing_ as he continues sliding his hips back and forth, sucking Hinata in.

"Ah," he pants, desperate still, "come in me. _Come in me._ "

And as that is all Hinata has wanted to do since he first walked in the room, it isn't hard to give Kageyama what he wants. He shakes as he fills the other boy, tears springing up at the corner of his eyes, hips rutting unevenly against Kageyama's ass. God, god, _god. Yes._

He pulls out with his eyes still closed, frozen in place, stunned—and Kageyama takes him by the elbows, first, rubbing his arms, pulling him close.

"Was that…?" Kageyama breathes in his ear and Hinata blinks at him, and then flings his arms around his neck. The dark-haired boy seems startled.

"Tobio!" Hinata all but screams in his ear, and Kageyama jerks away. "Sorry, sorry!"

Kageyama cocks his head, staring at his face. Then he grins that scary sideways grin. "That was really hot."

"Well, _yeah."_

"You know what that means, then."

Hinata nods. "I'm super good at—"

"I'm a better bottom than you," Kageyama says smugly.

Hinata gapes. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, that was definitely like a ten out of ten on the birthday sex scale."

Hinata crosses his arms. "That's the only time I've  _had_ birthday sex." On his own birthday. Kageyama's birthday half a year earlier was obviously a different story (a comedy, really—it had been their first time—things had not gone according to plan).

Kageyama cocoons him, wrapping long arms and legs around his entire body and falling back to the bed as Hinata hollers.

"It's not that late yet," Kageyama says, burying his face in Hinata's hair. "I think we can get that number up."

Hinata cranes his head to look at him. "Kinda like how I got _your_ number up, I've-Never-Located-My-Own-Prostate-kun?"

For his second birthday present from Kageyama not involving meat buns (though there is a joke to be made there, he thinks), Hinata gets almost tickled to death. It continues to be the best birthday ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Happy birthday, Hinata!** (It is also possible that I share a birthday with the sunshine child so... happy birthday, me, I wrote smut for you)
> 
> Thanks to [RC](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/) for the inspiration! And thank you [Ellessey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/works#_=_) for the edits and also for gifting me a [bottom!Kageyama b-day fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7265536), too! (Oh my goodness, read that.) 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
